Lost Picture
by chiutane13
Summary: Just read and find out but i'm pretty sure you'll love/like it  ...please review...!


**Lost Picture**

_**-Chiutane13-**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice but this story's mine.

_Dedicated to: maharlika96 …for being my good and supportive best friend since first year h.s. love yah~!_

…

…

…

A young raven-haired boy decided to go to a park near their house. It was still 2:00 pm so he went there by himself. He roamed around the park and spotted a sakura tree. He went there, sat on the grass and leaned his back on the trunk of the sakura tree. He stayed there for almost two hours. After taking a long nap in the sakura tree, he decided to go back. On his way out, he saw a picture on the ground.

He thought, _'Should I leave it or get it?'_ He chose the latter so he picked it up and his eyes widened when he saw the picture. She has a brunette hair tied in pigtails and has the most mesmerizing hazel eyes. She was playing happily with her friends. She was like an angel in the picture. Then, he moved on, back to their house.

Unknown to him, a brunette was looking for her picture. She searched for it for God-knows-how-long. She went to her mom and cried.

She said between hiccups, "I…lost…it…"

"It's alright dear, we can still take a picture here next time, right?" her mother said while comforting her. She weakly nodded.

…

…

…

The boy searched for the owner of the picture but found none. He asked help from his friends but still, they can't find her. He tried to go back to the park but he didn't find her. He already did all possible ways to just search for her still same result…_none_.

…

…

…

Many years passed. He already gave up. He tried to continue his life normal, not even bothering to find or search for her but he still kept the picture in his wallet.

Now he's already a grown-up man with a stable job. He even has a wife now. His wife has the brunette hair and hazel eyes. He also thought one day, _'Could she be the girl in the picture?'_ but he just shrugged off the thought. People also thought he has a perfect life yet he can't convince his self with that, he really wanted to meet the girl and give the picture back but he thought it's impossible. _'Why can't I forget her?'_Natsume thought he took a glimpse of the picture. _'Maybe I like her that's why. But I already have a wife for Pete's sake! No, no, Natsume just think about your wife and your future not HER.'_

One night in their house, while Natsume was preparing their bed, Mikan his wife found Natsume's wallet in the table.

"Natsume, you won't mind if I open your wallet right?" Mikan said but loud enough for Natsume to hear it.

"Yeah, sure. I won't mind." Natsume replied.

Mikan opened the wallet and found a very important thing –for Natsume and also for _her_. "Natsume, who's this little girl in the picture?" she asked.

Natsume went nearer and hugged Mikan from behind. He answered, "I don't know. I just found that picture from a park when I was young. Why do you ask?"

"I lost this picture when I was 9." She replied.

Natsume smiled and let Mikan face him. They stared into each other's eyes, both were smiling. They shared a kiss that night, with passion and especially love.

…after a few minutes…

"So, it's you after all." Natsume said.

Mikan faced her husband and asked, "Why? Are you searching for me all this time?" she joked.

"Yeah, I really thought I can't find you but here you are, staying with me and loving me." Natsume replied.

"Oh, so you loved me since that day, right?"

"Yeah." Natsume said honestly with a slight blush in his face.

Natsume and Mikan went to their bed but before Natsume could sleep, he thought, _'We're really destined to be with each other Mikan and thanks to your lost picture.'_ Natsume then slept with Mikan in his side and went to their respective dreamlands.

_**~THE END~**_

_Thanks minna~ for reading this story of mine even if it's short. Thanks for taking your time to read this one and you don't mind to also take your time to drop a review, ne?_

_*please do read my other story "__**A Vacation to Remember**__". Bye~!_


End file.
